


Of Chokers and Jjigae

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Taeyong adores Ten, Taeyong can cook, Ten in a choker is not fair, Ten is a tease, This all makes soo much sense in my mind, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong’s eyes fell to Ten’s neck where a thick choker with silver spikes clung to the lean line of skin, contrasting against the small flush against his chest and up to his ears because of the untamed humidity of the night air he’d just come out of.</p><p> </p><p>He must’ve been staring too hard, because suddenly Ten is even closer than before, his hands curling around Taeyong’s thin knee’s as he leans forwards into his face, his big doe eyes fond but searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Chokers and Jjigae

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter decided to blow up on that pic of Ten in a choker and I could'nt handle it so this is what happened..

Red flecks of spice spilled from his fingers down into the bowl of jjiagae caught at a controlled boil in front of him.

 

The spices hit a small wall of moist air floating up from the bowl causing the pungent flavors to kick up into his face, red pepper tickling his throat causing him to cough roughly. Quickly he puts the top on the pot and uses his other hand to cover his mouth, trying to stifle each bought of coughs that left his stomach and crawled up his throat.

 

“Damn that’s strong.” He chokes out, turning the fire on low and stepping over to the sink to drop the huge soup spoon into the water, the tips of his silver hair almost poking him in the eye before he pushes them up and out of the way.

 

Turning around he steps out of the kitchen to check the digital clock above the television in their living room, eyebrows furrowing when he realizes that it was two in the morning and Ten still wasn’t here.

 

Taeyong leans against a wall comfortably before he grabs a lone stool, plopping down onto it and pulling his phone out of his front left pocket. But before he unlocks it; the light of the screen illuminating his face in the minor darkness of the room, a sound catches his attention and he glances over the hallway where Jaehyun had shuffled out of his room. He walks almost sloth-like into the restroom without soo much as an inquiry about the spicy smell waffling through the dorm.

 

_Must be exhausted.._

 

They all must be..even at the most ridiculous times in the morning when he’d gotten into a good mood and decided to cook usually there would be a constant stream of people staring over his shoulder and questioning what delicious meal they would be feasting on the next morning.

 

But no one had even gotten up from bed after they’d gotten home from their latest SM-Town concert, Well..besides Jaehyun and judging by the soft click of the door closing from about ten feet away Taeyong figured it’d just be him tonight, especially if Ten-

 

“Taeyong-Hyung Im here!” A tired yet usually excited voice called from the doorway, a wave of humid air following him in from the outside that made Taeyong’s ears burn pink till the air con kicks in and he can feel the vents above him blow cool air down onto him, cooling his skin and worries.

 

Even from the slight darkness of their living space Taeyong could see the heavy way Ten carried himself, eyes flashing up to where a light sheen of natural oils illuminate the high points of Ten’s cheekbones.

 

The light flicks on in the doorway where Ten is standing and Taeyong thinks he really should’ve done that earlier, biting his lip out of habit as he glances over to where Ten’s shoes were off and sitting neatly on one of their many shoe racks.

 

He walks over to Taeyong, eyes crinkling into sleepy little smiley moons. Now normally that was the first thing Taeyong ever noticed, but right now it was something completely different.

 

Ten’s smile fades only slightly, hair still in place probably held together by a copious shower of obnoxious hairspray.

 

Then Taeyong’s eyes fall to Ten’s neck where a thick choker with silver spikes clung to the lean line of skin. It contrasts stark against the small flush against Ten's chest and up to his ears because of the untamed humidity of the night air he’d just come out of.

 

He must’ve been staring too hard, because suddenly Ten is even closer than before, his hands curling around Taeyong’s thin knee’s as he leans forwards into Taeyong’s face, his big doe eyes fond but searching.

 

But Taeyong can’t take his eyes off of that choker Laying across Ten’s neck. He breaths deeply and swallows, eyes reluctantly trailing upwards to meet Ten eye to eye, once again remembering that he’d been sitting on a stool when he realized that he and Ten were at the same height.

He parts his legs to pull Ten in, his body radiating all types of heat into Taeyong's chest.

 

“Did you miss me?” Ten’s sharp voice hums affectionately, extremely close to Taeyong’s face before he leans in and kisses him sweet on the cheek, lips soft.

 

“Of course I did you dork...its been weeks since I've seen you... Anyways..how was the recording? How many times did you have to record the choreography..?”

 

Ten sighs against his skin, lips still attached and sliding gently over closer to Taeyong’s mouth which urges him to pushes their bodies closer together, words a mumbled mess press into Taeyong's skin..

 

“ I miss you too you know..and seriously I lost count of how many times we recorded..I can barely feel my legs right now to be honest." 

 

Their lips disconnect for a second and Ten slumps into his chest, arms coming up to throw around Taeyong's shoulders and hug him close as he continued on.

 

"Mnet seriously wants a perfect show, but by the tenth hour I had been there I made manager hyung let them know that I was done for the day and that it was good enough…we can only do soo much you know…?”

 

Taeyong runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Ten’s skull, scratching softly and gently, content when he could feel Ten almost purring against him, his other hand resting comfortably on an arched lower back.

 

“I know Ten I know…Its good enough..you’re good enough, more than what they will ever get from any other rookie.”

 

For the first time that day he lets down that usual guard he had over his expressions, a mask he had to keep on in public for fear of being shamed for his past. Yeah he let go of it a bit when at the dorm or just around his members, but never fully until he and Ten were face to face.

 

In fact it was something he couldn’t even control himself. Before they’d been item he couldn’t even look Ten in the eyes without being nervous or shy. Now he craved Ten’s smile and loving affectionate eyes that were for him and him only, it made him feel safe and satiated, a little known fact he’d forever keep to himself locked in the very back of his mind.

 

He leans in when Ten moves to look at him, Taeyong shifting slightly to sneak a kiss onto Ten’s burning ears, muffling a laugh when Ten’s tired smile goes from five watt to a thousand in a split second.

 

Taeyong pulls back just enough to let his content nod be seen before his hands come up to curl around Ten’s elbows and pull him closer to kiss him full on the lips, ten’s fingers curling into the exposed skin of Taeyong’s knee, hands swiftly sliding under his shorts to rest on the tops of Taeyong’s thighs, which makes the nerve endings near Taeyong’s crotch spark in surprise, all sorts of tingly bursts of energy flit across his skin.

 

He can taste Ten’s giggle on his lips as he pulls back to snatch those naughty hands away from his thighs, hands taunt around Ten’s wrist with a smirk on his lips as he rises off the stool to his full height, Ten now having to look up at him through his lashes, letting himself be held captive as he tip toes to kiss the sharp line of Taeyong’s jaw, enjoying the shutter that races through the hands that instinctively tighten around his wrists.

 

A deep guttural gurgle cuts through the momentary silence of the room and Ten glances down at his own stomach with a pout before wiggling his fingers still tight in Taeyong’s grasp.

 

“Im hungry.. I only had a meal for breakfast..” It’s a contrast to how he was just seconds before, eyes softening and looking as much as he sounds like a child begging for food.

 

Taeyong drops his hands, letting Ten free and stepping away as he pats him on the butt, pushing him towards the other side of the dorm where the bedrooms are.

“Go change in my room and I’ll make you a bowl of jjigae.”It feels every bit of motherly as it sounds and the eager nod he receives in return does nothing to change that.

 

Ten probably walks a good five feet away, but he comes to slow halt when Taeyong calls him again more loudly this time, voice throaty and low probably from overuse on their sub-unit’s recent comeback stages.

 

He looks over his shoulder, eyebrow raised before he trudges back over to where Taeyong was still standing in place next to the wall, the salty spice of the boiling soup thickening the air around them.

 

“Mmm what-“

When he gets close enough, quickly Taeyong hooks a finger into the very very minimal space between the choker and Ten’s neck and roughly tugs him forward’s, Ten’s eyes widening in surprise, a startled choked off gasp ripping its way through his body as he's roughly jerked forwards, head tilting up to meet Taeyong’s dark eyes.

 

He’s so surprised he can’t form any words, his arms hang useless at his sides, feeling every bit of turned on, scared and confused as Taeyong stares down at him like he wants to devour him whole, dark brown eyes now looking like inky black shallow pools.

 

“Hyung..-“ Ten’s voice is squeaky soft, getting cut off when Taeyong slips his slim fingers underneath the choker careful to avoid the plastic spikes so his hand could settle around the supple skin of Ten’s throat, pressing but not squeezing, trying his best not to scare him.

 

A sort of rush shoots through Taeyong’s skin and spreads to his belly where it burns too close in between his thighs.

Though for some reason for a split second he imagines somewhere in the background that the jiigae is probably boiling over in drops of red all over the stove.

 

The thought vanishes as he swiftly leans down to steal Ten’s breath away with a kiss, relieved in the back of his mind when Ten’s eyes fall closed and he reciprocates, his hands slipping into the loops in front of Taeyong’s pockets and tugging him so that they he could feel their wild heavy heartbeats chest to chest.

 

The hot spicy smells make it twice as hard to breath and Ten legs wobble when his chest begins to feel tight, the air between them broiling.

 

He really should've expected when Taeyong’s hand tightens around his throat, the other hand latching onto Ten's waist to hold him in place, his kisses becoming more downreaching…almost consuming..like he wants to combine their souls, absorbing energy like a leech.

 

Ten’s fingers falter on Taeyong's belt loops and instead he clutches on his hips, easily enticed by the feeling of Taeyong leaning into the touch with a soft groan as Ten's head gets foggy. Everything gets foggier and out of focus; his mind confused as hell as to why his stomach was burning with want, finding himself seconds away from whispering out a strangled “ _tighter_ ”.

 

And he probably does say it too, but it’s hard too comprehend anything because his head is swimming and Taeyong's eyes are softening, his hand looser around his neck now, as one finger trails down his pulse point before completely dropping away. Ten clutches at Taeyong's shirt to keep himself from stumbling back, fingers steadily scrunching cotton in between his hands.

 

 _"Do it again.."  He slips his fingers underneath Taeyong's shorts, leaving little crescent marks on the skin stretched over hip bones, Ten's_ voice breathy and clearly about to drive Taeyong to insanity.

 

This whole thing was impulsive, but it also was a whole new part of their relationship that they rarely had to the opportunity to explore. Just to have such a sexual compatibility as equal as theirs was an adventure waiting to happen especially at their age.

 

Taeyong bites his lip, pulling his hand back up to push Ten’s fringe away from his forehead, jumping a bit when he can feel Ten's nails dragging and leaving purposeful marks He'd probably mouth at later, his eyes becoming more clear as he becomes more stable on his feet.

 

The air between them calms momentarily and Taeyong swallows thickly before speaking, the hunger and want in Ten’s eyes clearly not for food.

“Go change your clothes, I have some laid out for you on the bed…and call manager… ** _tell him you’re staying the night_**..”

 

There goes that possessive click in Taeyong's voice, something Ten is accustomed to at this point, so much so that he says nothing, only nodding as his hand slides down right above Taeyong's crotch, pressing down firmly and locking gazes with him once before walking towards the room Taeyong shared with Haechan .

 

Taeyong lets out a cough he didn’t know he’d been holding in for soo long, the spices in the air expectantly building up in the back of his throat heavily. Quickly dashing into the kitchen to turn the fire under the soup off, he’s genuinely not surprised when he realizes that the jjigae had been boiling over onto parts of the stove.

 

Somewhere in the background the water in the restroom runs for a minute before switching off and Taeyong thinks for a second before looking down at soup, his lungs finally adjusted to the red pepper and kimchi smell so heavily sitting in front of him, his eyes flashing back to that dazed hungry look in Ten’s eyes from earlier.

 

But he returns his attention to the soup, wiping a bead of sweat from the side of his temple as he grabs a paper towel to clean a small portion of the stove off.

The aircon is blowing cool air firmly through the dorm but his stomach is burning with want, his skin feeling too hot for his body.

 

Turning around to throw the dirty paper towel in the trash, he finally steps out of the kitchen and when he walks over to the hallway he can’t say he’s too surprised when he sees Haechan, pillow and blankets in hand, eyes still half way shut in sleep as he slowly slides into Jaehyun and Mark’s room before shutting the door closed.

 

He leans against the wall, running a hand through his hair before a familiar voice breaks his stance.

“Taeyong-Hyung..”

 

Ten is standing in the doorway of the bedroom, the two beds empty behind him, a small light from the corner of the room giving the darkness a barely there candlelight yellow glow.

 

His hair is messy and a bit wet, probably from trying to get all that hairspray out of his locks, he’s dressed in Taeyong’s clothes, a loose shirt hanging off his shoulder, loose gym shorts clinging to waist and flaring off at the bottom of his knees.

 

The choker still sits on his neck just the way he knows Taeyong would like it, his fingers playing with small silver plastic spikes lined around the leather hold.

 

It’s cute and sexy and Taeyong doesn’t think he’s ever been this lucky in his life, what could he have possibly done to deserve this person who wants nothing else but to have and want him just as much in return.

 

“Hyung..Are you really going to just stand there and stare at me..?” Ten crosses his arms over his chest, his collarbones sticking out even more as he does so.

Taeyong takes a few steps forward still not enough for them to be within arms distance and smiles playfully.

 

“Pffttt….Let me enjoy the view..I don’t get to see you as often you know..and seriously..you sound a bit cranky…are you sure you’re not still hungry…?” He teases, yelping when Ten jolts forwards to grab him by the shirt and tug him inside the room.

 

“Get in here already and make me breathless again.” He whines, arms winding around Taeyong’s hips, pulling him close to his body to kiss him when he kicks the door shut with the front of his foot.

 

Taeyong's hands snake to Ten’s shoulders, curling into warm hot skin underneath his fingertips. Ten's palms and finger tips hot against His skin as they swiftly Float around the room swallowing the small sounds trapped in eachothers throats only pausing when Taeyong groans heavily, grinding into the leg Ten sticks inbetween his own, Taeyong now holding his hips in place as he ruts needy and vulgar into him, mouthing around Ten's choker with a breathy moan. Their groins meet in an easy slide that turns into tortuous grinding as they land  in a heap of tingly limbs onto the bed, remnants of airborne red pepper burning on their mouths, skin feverishly hot as the air around them fogs up in a consuming heat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This pair will be the death of me they're soo cute^^ I hope you like it, drop a comment by and tell me what your favorite part was ;)


End file.
